Brindleface
Brindleface is a dappled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brindleface fought when ShadowClan attacked ThunderClan, however she was very close to kitting. She has four kits, but they go unnamed through the whole book. Fire and Ice :After two of her own kits died of sickness, Frostfur brought Cloudkit for Brindleface to nurse. At first she refused, but she grew to love him like her own. Forest of Secrets :She lets her kits play outside in the snow, but Cloudkit gets too far off, and is attacked by a badger, fortunately, he is saved by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Brackenpaw. She watches her adopted kit, Cloudkit, become Cloudpaw. Rising Storm :Brindleface is seen outside, watching affectionately as her two kits tussled around on the ground. Fireheart thinks of how her kits are almost ready to leave the nursery, and how the queen had taken in Cloudpaw, Fireheart's nephew. Not much later, Brindleface speaks with Whitestorm, telling him that she thought her kits were ready to begin training. She had wanted to tell Bluestar personally, but the leader had not visited the nursery in days. :After speaking with Bluestar, Fireheart goes to the nursery and tells Brindleface that her kits would be apprentices soon. He then awkwardly asks who she would like as mentors, to which Brindleface replies that Bluestar would know best, unknowing to the fact that Bluestar had assigned Fireheart to pick their mentors. She then assures Fireheart that Bramblekit was no threat, and only looked like his father, Tigerclaw. :Later that day, Bluestar holds a ceremony for Fernpaw and Ashpaw, as they sat next to their mother. That night, Brindleface returns to the warriors' den. :Brindleface is then seen preparing to lead a group of elders over to the river for water. She gathers them up at the fallen tree. :After the fire that nearly destroyed ThunderClan, Brindleface is seen with Whitestorm, flanking Bluestar. She then frets over the fact that their forest had been destroyed and prey has run away. A few days later, Fireheart assigns her to stay and guard the camp while they were away at the Gathering, in case of any attacks from Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path :She congratulated Cloudtail when he became a warrior. Later, Brindleface was killed by Tigerstar to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. She was left just outside ThunderClan's camp, at the end of the trail of some rabbits. Her kits, Ashpaw and Fernpaw, are devastated when she dies, as well as Cloudtail, and avenge her death by helping to drive the dogs into the gorge. The Darkest Hour :Brindleface is one of the nine cats who gives Firestar his nine lives. Along with this life she gave him the gift of protection, so that he could protect his Clan as a queen would protect her kits. Firestar expected the life to be warm, but was surprised when the life was shockingly excruciating, showing the power of something a queen would do to protect her kits. Fireheart also understands that Brindleface loved all her kits very much, even Cloudtail who was not hers, but a kittypet as Cloudtail loved her. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Brindleface is not mentioned in this book, but sometime in between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest, her kits Ashpaw and Fernpaw were made warriors, taking on the warrior names of Ashfur and Ferncloud. Ferncloud later goes on to become a queen and has kits. Bluestar's Prophecy :Brindleface is first seen in the book as a kit named Brindlekit. Brindlekit and her sister Frostkit looked up to Tigerkit and Whitekit. When Whitekit's mother Snowfur dies, Brindlekit's mother Robinwing helps take care of him. :Later in the book Brindlekit becomes an apprentice, Brindlepaw, then a warrior, Brindleface. She is seen being trained by Stormtail. Character Pixels File:Brindleface.kit.png|Kit File:Brindleface_(A).png|Apprentice File:Brindleface(Q).png|Queen File:Brindleface.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members '''Mate': :RedtailRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Ashfur:Revealed in "Rising Storm", pg 41 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Foster Son: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pg 228 Daughters: :Ferncloud:Revealed in "Rising Storm", pg 42 :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Mother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Father: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed to be the father of Robinwing's kits on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brothers: :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Grandsons: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Granddaughters: :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Great Grandkits: :Rosepetal:Revealed to be Spiderleg's daughter in "Outcast", the allegiances :Toadstep:Revealed to be Spiderleg's son in "Outcast", the allegiances :IvypawRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, pg 35-37: :DovepawRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, pg 35-37: :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Nieces: :BrightheartRevealed to be Frostfur's daughter in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63: :CinderpeltRevealed to be Frostfur's daughter in Fire and Ice, pgs 95-97: Deceased (Reborn as Cinderheart) Nephews: :BrackenfurRevealed to be Frostfur's son in Fire and Ice, pgs 95-97: :ThornclawRevealed to be Frostfur's son in Forest of Secrets, pgs 61-63: Grand Nephews: :MolepawRevealed to be Brackenfur's son in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand Nieces: :HoneyfernRevealed to be Brackenfur's daughter in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :PoppyfrostRevealed to be Brackenfur's daughter in Sunset, pg 27: :CinderheartRevealed to be Brackenfur's daughter in Sunset, pg 27: Great-Grand-Nephew: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, pg 299: Great-Grand-Niece: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice pg, 299: Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Queen Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters